


Fighting on this ice

by captain91



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the Master send Torchwood to the Himalayas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting on this ice

"Why the bloody 'ell are we traipsing through the Himalayas again? Jack's, been gone over a month now, he's left us, sent us on a wild goose chase, freezing us to death so—"

"–Shut up Owen," snapped Ianto, lifting the radar satellite higher. "Anything Tosh?"

"I had something, bit to the left Yan. There! Hold it right there," she burbled, rift tesslator beeping.

"We're 4 miles up a bloody rock, just ice and snow!" grumbled Owen, slapping the wall. Sheets of snow crashed off, revealing a door. He raised his arms, snarling sarcastically, "Open sesame…"

"Oh… oh Crap!"


End file.
